Lie Beneath Worlds Imaginary
by enantioDROMIC
Summary: Takes place after Eikoden. The book had disappeared, and it was thought to never come back. Or, at least that's what everyone had thought. They didn't know about the fifth prophecy - when all the Priestesses have come and gone, it would all start over.


Have you ever noticed, that right when one's destiny is about to come tumbling down on them, is when their life becomes the most_ exciting_? I have.

But really, it only makes sense. It's giving you a clue, a **sign**, that things about to just get even more big, and exciting.

What I've also noticed, is that it never really occurs to that person that 'oh, well, my life's becoming a roller coaster, I better look out for that big drop up ahead', but instead they just wish that their life would stop being hectic and go back to the way it was, or do something productive with it's time. Yeah, and when you're watching that, you're just thinking, _you idiot, be careful what you wish for_, 'cause you know, you **always** know what's coming up.

Yeah, you probably know what's coming up now, too, don't you? You know what I'm going to say, because this is a cliche beginning, too. You, in all your psychic, '_I know everything_'-ness know I'm about to say that just because you can tell it when you're watching or reading something, doesn't mean you can when it's actually happening to you. I know _I_ couldn't.

* * *

I was standing in the middle of a burning building, staring in horror as everything around me flickered and waved, beginning to fall apart in the extreme heat. I knew I had to get out, I knew that I would die if I didn't get out, but no matter how I tried to move, my legs stayed rooted to the spot. Because I also knew that if I left, everyone I loved would die, and so I needed to get them out. Still, even after I told myself that, nothing could make me move. I could then hear the pained screams coming from my parents' and little brother's rooms. They were dying! I had to get to them, and I had to get there now, or it would be too late!

I was beginning to shake, and I told myself to wake up. It had to be a dream, it had to be, it couldn't be real, it really couldn't be real... it was all a dream, none of it could be real.

"_No_!" I shrieked, sitting bolt upright, which.. wasn't the best of ideas. "Ow! Shit!" I cursed, clapping a hand to my forehead, and flopping back down into a laying position. I heard someone else near me curse as well, though it was quieter and calmer. And male, too. Must've been who my head hit when I sat up. Well, it serves him right for being over my bed in the first place, the pervert. Why was he in my house, anyhow? Who was he? Oh my gawd, was he a burglar? My eyes snapped open, and I lifted my arm away from my eyes, peering at him from underneath it.

Everything came rushing back to me, and I scowled deeply. My dream... wasn't just a dream. My home had been burned down, and the fire had started in my parents' bedroom. Their room was upstairs, and connected to my little brother's room, while my room was downstairs. Mom and Dad hadn't been able to wake up and get out soon enough, and my little brother barely made it out, but even though he did, he still had brain damage..

I was the only one who got away unscathed, and yet the FBI thought that I was the target. I don't know how they pulled that one of the rubble, but my job isn't to know, my job is just to grieve. And grieve I shall.

I stared at the man sitting next to my bed, and examined him only a moment. He looked like he could be in his early thirties, late twenties, and had incredibly handsome features (looked partially Asian). His hair was brown, and his eyes really confused me, with their strange orange color. But whatever, I didn't dwell on it long, before I rolled over onto my side, pulled my blanket up over me and hugged my pillow. I hoped he would get the message that I did not freaking wanna deal with anything at the moment.

"Miss Geraint, my name is Kaelan Gai. I.." He had a pleasant voice, but I wasn't really interested much in what he had to say, so I pretended to listen. Kaelan, what a weird name. Didn't sound Asian, unless it was like, Kae Lan Gai. But I don't think so. I heard him say something about him being my handler or something, being the one to watch after me and tell me what I'm supposed to do, whatever, etc, bladdy blah. As I lay there, thinking more than listening, I noticed that it seemed like my bed was.. moving. I glanced down at it, and all I really noticed was that it was a couch or something. Not a bed, but that's not a big deal. Moving? That's a big deal, couches and beds should _not_ move.

"Uh, Mr. Gai, why is my couch moving? Is it an earthquake?" I asked, cutting him off in the middle of telling me something I figured was probably important. Oh well, if it was really that important he'd repeat himself.

"No, it isn't an earthquake. We're on an airplane," he told me, and I lifted my head, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Airplane. We were on an airplane, why exactly? I think he could tell what I was thinking, and sighed deeply - I thought I saw him roll his eyes, but I couldn't be certain. "We are on an airplane, because, as I was _saying_, we are going to Japan."

"_Whaaaaat?_" I sat up again, giving him the most disbelieving, rude look I could muster - and believe me, I can muster some pretty good ones. "Why the _hell_ are we going to Japan? Why can't I stay home? What, are you afraid that I'm going to suddenly go crazy because my house went through a freaking fire and now I'm an orphan and my brother will probably never be able to actually speak again? Or, wait, you think that whoever burned down my house is after me, right? Oh, don't tell me I'm going in the fucking _witness protection program_! That's it, isn't it? Why else would I be going to Japan? Oh, lucky, lucky me! Where are we going in Japan? To a little hut on top of a mountain? I'd be safe there, right? Oh this is just great, I lose my parents and now I have to lose the rest of my family and my friends all because the FBI want me to be safe... how about we just kill me now, I think I would prefer that."

I knew I was overreacting, but I think I had the right to overreact, don't you? I'm not the only one who would overreact in such a situation. I like to think so, anyhoozit. Finally, when my rant was over, and I looked to him, with an expression that looked like I'd just been sucking on a lemon. He didn't look angry, exactly.. but I wouldn't say he looked _pleased_, either. He looked exasperated, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was a Dad or something. Only parents can master those exasperated, 'I'm getting so tired of this' expressions that make one feel like laughing nervously and apologizing.

"I'm guessing you weren't listening to a word I said. I was explaining this to you when you decided to interrupt me. Alright, I'm going to explain it again, but please try to listen this time," he said, and I nodded a bit, pulling myself into a fully upright position, prepared to listen. See, I can be a good girl sometimes. "Yes, we are putting you in the protection program. You are going to be staying at a co-ed boarding school, that, luckily for you, has almost more foreign exchange students than Japanese students. Which is why we chose it, since we knew that you would fit in better there, and wouldn't have to worry about learning Japanese. Your name will not be Emina Geraint anymore, but will instead be Amy Quirke, and you will be posing as the school doctor's little sister." He then proceeded to explain a whole bunch of things to me, that I was mostly paying attention to, but at the things that I kind of already had figured out, I sort of just zoned out.

So, from here, the ride was pretty boring, except Kaelan and I 'bonded', I guess you could say. I guess this would be the perfect time for me to explain things better, right? Right. As you could tell from up there, my name is Emina Geraint; I'm sixteen, and I lived in a small town in Washington, USA. It was a town that nothing like what happened to me had ever happened before - sure, there was some moderately big stuff, like robberies occasionally, and maybe one or two murders, but since most of the population was Mormon, it was really a low number. I lived with my Dad, my Mom, and my little brother. We all got along - well, except my brother always drove me nuts and I wanted to kill him occasionally - and we loved each other.

I had three best friends, Rosalind Macardle, Tallulah Macardle, and Saffron Pierson. Rosalind and Tallulah are sisters, and Saffron's their cousin, so I felt a little left out, but we were like sisters. Rosalind was the youngest of us, at almost sixteen. I'm eight months older, HA! ... Yeah. She's really nice, almost too nice - will never let anyone sulk. She's a really good artist. It's almost amazing how good of an artist she is. And she's almost obsessed to an unhealthy point with Asian dramas - haha, good thing she doesn't know I'm going to Japan, or she might be insisting that she go too. Next is Tallulah, who is seventeen, and... good at basically everything she tries. Especially singing and piano, oh my gawd. And she's gorgeous. It's really not fair, nope. She has delusions of grandeur, and calls the rest of us her puppies/slaves. The oldest of us is Saffron, who is almost twenty... oh boy. Her being so old makes me feel old - don't ask me why, it just does. She's the quietest of us. And has the least confidence. And is probably the least argumentative - though occasionally we have our small arguments. What best friends don't?

But yeah... and now I probably won't see them again for a long, long time, if ever. I was so sure that I would never see them again, that once Kaelan had gone to go do some FBI-ish things on the other side of the plane, I rolled over on my couch and pulled the blanket up over my head, wishing so hard that my life would stop picking on me and do something good. At least something that would get my mind off of everything else. As I lay there, wishing with all my might, I slowly drifted back to sleep...

* * *

I woke up with a start, yet again, and sat bolt upright, looking around frantically. I couldn't see anything wrong, so I didn't really understand what had woken me up so suddenly, since I wasn't having a nightmare. I don't think I had even been dreaming, actually. I think I was just kind of sleeping, in a black abyss. Starting to lay back down, I glanced in the direction that Kaelan had disappeared in, to see that everyone in that direction was beginning to gather their stuff up. _Oh, we must have landed or something. Joy, _I thought, with a roll of my eyes, before sitting up again, and standing up from the couch. As I stood, I could hear and feel parts of me popping, from having been sleeping on that couch so long.

Not much went on after that. Kaelan came over to tell me that we'd landed, which I already knew because I'm just cool like that, and then we got off the plane, then hopped in a car and drove to the FBI headquarters in Japan or whatever. I hate to admit it, but on the way there I was a little bit of a tourist, and stared in fascination out the window at everything. Not that I let him know that, to him I made sure to just seem like I was depressed. Which I was. I was just a depressed, slightly excited, tourist!

As I said before, nothing much happened, except for the whole excited/depressed tourism. When we got to the headquarters, nothing really happened there either. Once inside, Kaelan told me that I had to change into my school uniform, because they were going to be taking me to the school shortly. I was confused as to why they were going to be taking me so late in the day, but I didn't bother to ask why. I'm just here for the ride, it's not my place to know what's going on in my life.

Kaelan led me to a room, that already had all of my bags of stuff in it, and my new school uniform. Upon walking in, and spotting the monstrosity, I sneered, then turned to him. "You have got to be kidding me." I said flatly. He just gave me a shake of his head, and a bit of a shrug.

"Nope, not kidding. That is your new school uniform. Did you really expect anything else?" he said, cocking an eyebrow at me when he asked his question. I paused for a moment, then glanced at the preppy, school-girl uniform. It had a nice, stainless white blouse, with a purple and green tie, and a purple, green, and gray plaid, pleated skirt with it. On the blouse was an embroidered crest - or whatever - for the school. I wrinkled my nose, and then looked back to Mr. FBI-Gai (haha, I'm punny).

"No, guess not. I s'pose I'll just make the best of this, then. Get out so I can get dressed!" I snapped, shoving at his back as he turned around to leave. Okay, so, I was a little bit of a brat, but really, who could blame me? My life had turned to crap, _and_ I had to wear this, cute little school-girl atrocity, while I, even before my life turned to shit, am a punk-goth. If you were in my place, you would be a brat, too.

Turning back to the... the... obscenely girly uniform, I smirked, before taking a few steps towards it, and then changing into it. I could easily turn this into my own outfit. Not sure it would be in the rules of the school, but I didn't really care. I pulled my shoulder-length blonde hair up into two rather high pigtails, and teased them to an extreme. Did my make up, nice and dark. Put on all of my normal jewelry plus some (dark, gothic-y gloves, about ten or more bracelets per wrist, a ring per finger, a spiked choker, three normal necklaces, two fake lip piercings, a fake nose piercing, and four different earrings for the four different holes in my ears). Pulled on some black and green stockings, then some incredibly tall (in two ways) boots over them. Then, I undid the tie around my neck a bit so it was more loose. Plus more little details, but that's the basic thing, you get the idea of what I looked like.

Once I was fully dressed, and fully punk, I smirked, turning to the door and opening it, taking a step out. "Alright, FBI-Gai, I'm ready to go or.. whatever." I said, sounding as sarcastic and bratty as usual. Not respecting him, like I knew that I probably should. I mean, he was older, I didn't know him, and he was trying to save my life. Though, then, I didn't really want my life to be saved. I really didn't care, I almost would have rather just let myself get killed, everything was going wrong anyhow.

He looked me over, and I could almost see the exasperation in his eyes. But, he just sighed, and then stood away from the wall, turning and beginning to lead me down the hall towards the door. I was really surprised that he didn't say _something_ about my outfit, I mean, come _on_. He was obviously supposed to make sure I behaved myself, I was doing everything but. Maybe the school didn't have a dress code. Maybe-

In the middle of my next thought, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and quickly turned my head in that direction. Frowning slightly, I glanced around, trying to figure out exactly what it was I had seen, but to no avail. Whatever. I shrugged, and turned forward again, trotting a bit to keep up with Mr. FBI-Gai. But then I saw it again, and spun quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of it. This time, I did, and I stared wide-eyed and slack jawed. A random green light flickered past us, heading in the same direction we were going, disappearing after it passed around a corner.

Now, I must tell you, I am a little bit of an anime/manga fan. I've seen a few animes, read a few mangas, and one of those happens to be Fushigi Yuugi. I happen to be a little bit of a FY fan girl. After I first watched it, I was an extreme Tasuki fan girl, and 'claimed' him. Then after that, Saffron and I made a bunch of stories involving us and FY. That was several years ago, though, and we - mostly - grew out of it, though we still really like FY. So, naturally, when I'm in Japan and suddenly see a mysterious green light flicker past me, I'm bound to freak out a little bit.

"AAAAAAAH!" I screamed, running up behind Kaelan and grabbing his arm, clinging to it. "Did you see that, did you see that? It was a green light! I knew there was some alternate reason for me coming here, I knew it, I'm supposed to go into the book and save Hokkan, aren't I?! I'm the Genbu no Miko, aren't I?! Oh man, oh man, I have to tell Saffron! Oh my gawd, I wonder if she's the Byakko no Miko and is finding the book back in America? Oh, of course she's not, it's my life that's turned to shit, not her's! Unless her's has turned sour now that I'm not there? Wow that sounded self centered... this is all your doing, isn't it? You're leading me here because you **know** I'm the Genbu no Miko! Are you Taitsukun? Of course you're not, you're FAR too good looking, oh, did I say that out loud.. I seriously need to shut up now, but DID YOU SEE THAT GREEN LIGHT?"

Kaelan was staring at me, his mouth hanging open and his eyes slightly wide, blinking. Repeatedly. It was downright funny watching him, actually. But at the time I was too busy rambling about the green light, and barely noticed him. Though, I did notice when he clamped a hand over my mouth, and asked, "What green light?"

"WHMGRRMLIME?!" I exclaimed, though it didn't exactly come out how I wanted it to, seeing as how his hand was on my mouth.

"Yes, what green light?" he asked again, taking his hand off my mouth and raising an eyebrow at me.

I was suspicious. Why would they take me all the way to Japan, why would they think whoever burned down my house was after me? Maybe it was someone... who knew I would be going into the book. And was trying to prevent it. I almost snorted at my own thoughts. It was ridiculous, the book wasn't real. "Eh.. the green light that just passed us. Sorry, it was probably just my imagination." I said, letting go of his arm and stepping away from him.

What had I been thinking? It was just.. silly. An anime/manga being real. The green light... was just my mind trying to cheer me up. Trying to get my hopes up, so that I could get my mind off of my family. Off of my own personal tragedy. How could I have even thought about it being real, I didn't know. I felt tears stinging my eyes, as I realized that I actually had been looking forward to becoming the Genbu no Miko. It would have been a good distraction - saving a country in another world. I looked down at my feet as we continued to walk, turning a corner and heading towards a door that lead to outside. I really didn't care much. Right then, all I was thinking about was the green light, and was wishing, yet again. This time wishing that it hadn't just been my imagination. That it was the real thing...

* * *

Yeah. You already know it was, don't you? Because you're a genius, a psychic, a know-it-all. And, really, would I be telling you my story if it wasn't the real thing?

* * *

**A/N: **Haha... I already know how this story is going. This is the first time I've ever known where a fan-fic I'm writing is going. Amazing! Unfortunately, like all my fan-fics, I'm probably not going to get very far on it. But who knows? Maybe I'll find it fun enough to finish, or force myself to finish it. Review or not, it's your choice! Just don't flame. Flames are for Tasuki's fan. Disclaimer is in the next chapter, which I'm already writing on.


End file.
